valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Noce Wordsworth
Scout |Likes = Alicia Melchiott Homer Peron |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Town watchman |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Daisuke Matsubara |English = Liam O'Brien }} is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile Like Alicia, he worked as a team captain in the Bruhl Town Watch. His hobbies include writing and performing songs. His open interest in Alicia makes him dislike Welkin quite a bit. His plan is to win her over with a series of ballads he wrote in praise of her beauty. Just as he finished the last song in his Alicia compilation, he heard of her marriage to Welkin. Returning home, he became head of the Bruhl Town Watch. Expanded Biography A resident of Bruhl, Noce used to belong to the town watch along with Alicia. He always had a crush on Alicia, so he was rather displeased when Welkin came into the picture. Noce's hobbies include writing lyrics and composing music, so he was creating a romantic song for Alicia, but when he finally completed his masterpiece, Welkin proposed to Alicia. After the war, Noce returned to Bruhl and joined the town watch again. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 200 *Accuracy - 11 *Evasion - 19 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 315 *Accuracy - 33.1 *Evasion - 54.2 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Camaraderie '- Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them at ease, raising their natural evasion. *'Bad Back' - Bending over to crouch puts a strain on their weak back, causing a drop in defense. *'Welkin Hater '- Having Welkin around is a drag, causing a drop in firing accuracy. Battle Potentials *'Sighting' - Accuracy is improved after sighting an enemy. *'First Aid Boost '- The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Super Evasion' - Evasion skills have a chance of being greatly enhanced. *'Concentration '- Through intense focus, they are occasionally able to make all shots hit a single point. Quotes Selection *"Ready for action." *"Yeah, I can do that." Attacking *"Die!" *"Auh!" *"Huah!" Killing a Foe *"Did you see that!?" Enemy Sighted *"Found an enemy!" *"Enemy spotted." Team Attack *"Fire with mercy." *"Ahh! If I have to." *"I'm here, comrade!" *"I'm here, Alicia, darling." (Alicia) *"I'm here, young Hom." (Homer) Personal Potentials *"Smells like Bruhl." (Country Bred) *"We scouts gotta get along, huh?" (Camaraderie) *"...Squatting like this is rough." (Bad Back) *"What's Alicia see in a rube like him?" (Welkin Hater) Battle Potentials *"Enemy sighted! Get ready!" (Sighting) *"...And a little more cause I'm nice." (First Aid Boost) *"Count on missing!" (Super Evasion) *"Here comes a bulls eye, aaaway!" (Concentration) Healed by Ragnaid *"Oh. You saved me." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"It's in your hands!" *"I expect to see you back out here!" *"Alicia, darling, please! Look at me!" (Alicia) *"Fight it, Homer! Fight it!" (Homer) HP Critical *"Are you blind here!?" *"What I do to you!?" Unconsciousness *"Uhhh...Alicia..." Death *"Welkin this... This is your fault...! Alicia darling, I... Hoped I'd... See you..." Enter Squad 7 *"...I'm Noce Wordsworth. Hi." Exit Squad 7 *"Yeah, later...Oh, and if you hurt Alicia, I'll kill you." Trivia *Noce Wordsworth shares his surname with famous English poet William Wordsworth. Coincidentally, Noce is a poet as well. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters